undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 35
Moving out slowly, Logan exited through the front door deciding to risk his own life instead of having one of the other girls do it and walked over to the truck being wary of the zombies on the other side of it. Reaching it he gained the attention of the zombies on the side so he quickly opened the door and grabbed a couple of machine guns before heading back towards the house. He knew the zombies were chasing him but he also knew that they wouldnt be able to catch him and he was right because he soon entered the house again and the group closed the door on the zombies before barricading it with a nearby set of draws. "well we got the weapons" Logan said and handed one to Bella and Karen before heading towards the kitchen door and knocking catching the attention of Will and Lewis before showing them the machine guns he managed to get and slid them across the floor so they could pick them up. "thanks big man" Lewis told him and he nodded to both of them before going back to the others so Lewis turned to Will. "what we gonna do now?" Lewis asked and Will slowly began to open the door again. "we know where they are, so were going to randomly fire in that direction to make it so they cant fire back at us, giving Aiden enough time to get to us, ok?" Will asked Lewis who nodded and got ready. After they had said their might be last words they both ran out and started firing randomly towards the window where their enemies was causing the two unnamed men to back away from the windows giving Aiden enough time to run towards Will and Lewis and the three headed back to the door. First Aiden went in quickly followed by Will but before Lewis got in he accidently tripped on a rock resulting in him stop firing and the two unnamed men begin firing in his direction, managing to hit Lewis in the chest thankfully not near the heart and Will managed to drag the man inside before he took anymore hits. ---- "oh god Lewis!!!" Bella exclaimed instantly going to his side as Will dragged him out of the kitchen and to the stairs where he layed him against the wall checking his wounds as Karen came over. "lift his shirt" Karen told them and Bella responded by following her order and Karen gasped before biting her lip hard in thought. "Will.....I dont think i'll be able to fix an injury like that" Karen said shakiness obviously in her voice but Will ignored it and stood up before facing her, the whole group standing behind her save Bella who was by Lewis's side. "you CAN DO THIS" Will told her shoving past them all heading to the front door "you have to" Will whispered to himself as he reloaded the clips into his M4A1 before aiming at the door. "open it" Will told Logan and everyone looked at him like he was mental while Natasha landed a hand on his shoulder. "Will.....there's zombies right outside that door" she whispered to him but he shrugged her off. "we need the medical supplies from the car......I aint letting anyone else die" Will replied and Natasha nodded in understanding before standing back and nodding to Logan to do as he says so Logan got ready before moving the draws out of the way and opening the door, moving back up the stairs so he wouldnt be caught in the crossfire. As soon as the door started opening, Will fired at the incoming zombies he counted about six of them trying to get through the door at once but soon enough there wasn't any left standing as they all fell to the floor dead with gunshot wounds to the head. Lowering his weapon, Will quickly ran outside while inside Logan and Anthony moved Lewis to a couch at Karen's orders who herself just stared at the dieing man in shock until Logan shook her out of it by speaking to her. "you can do it" Logan assured her and Karen nodded giving him a smile of thanks before Will returned with all the medical supplies he could carry to which her and Logan took over to Lewis and Bella moved out the way so Karen could do her work. "can ya'll like go back to the stairs.....I cant work with an audience" she mumbled and they all nodded before exiting the living room leaving only Bella and Will looking at Lewis before Will silently turned Bella away and they walked out of the living room to the stairs with everyone else. ---- Sitting on the stairs, Will was in deep thought about how Lewis had almost been killed before Natasha came over and sat down next to him while Logan, Anthony, Aiden and Bella stood opposite them. "what we going to do?" Natasha asked taking Will's hands in hers smiling at him sadly and he took a deep breath before replying. "we know what house they are in.....so Bella...Logan, I want you to come with me and we're going to attack them in that house by entering through the front door" Will said looking up to Bella and Logan avoiding Natasha's gaze and they nodded getting their weapons ready. "Anthony, Natasha.....I want you to stay here and look after Elizabeth, Karen and Lewis" Will asked them and they too nodded giving him smiles before they got up. "i'll watch over Lewis and Karen" Anthony told Natasha who agreed that she'd watch over Elizabeth. "ok...lets go then" Will said grabbing his M4A1 and heading out the front door, followed closely from behind by Logan and Bella.... ---- Walking outside of the house, Will walked towards the neighbouring house keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble and Bella along with Logan done the same before they finally reached the front door. "wait!!" Bella exclaimed just as Will was about to open the door "what if they have one aiming out the window and one at the door?" Bella asked and Will thought about this as the other two watched him. "I got an idea" Will told them before heading over to his truck followed by Bella and Logan who watched him as he sorted through his weapons. "whats the idea?" Logan asked him curiously but Will didnt respond until he finally found what he was looking for and held up a smoke grenade and they gasped as they looked at it with shocked eyes. "you have grenades?!!!!" Bella exclaims but Will shakes his head before replying. "only this one" Will states and the three of them begin heading back to the house while Will explains to them the plan. "right, these M4A1's are equipped with a flashlight, so what i'll do is quickly open the door and throw in the smoke grenade. That way we can use our flashlights to spot them and shoot them" Will told them just as they reached the door before Logan asked a question. "wont it be dangerous us all shooting M4A1's in a confinded space?" Logan asked out loud and the three of them thought about it before Will nodded his head. "only i'll do it" Will said but before he opened the door, Bella put a hand on his arm. "you throw in the grenade" Bella said removing her hand from his arm and turning on her flashlight "and i'll shoot them" she finished and Will could tell by the look on her face she wasnt going to take no for an answer so he just nodded and they all looked eachother, Logan backing out of the way as Will began speaking. "3......2......1!!!!" Will said before busting open the door and throwing in the smoke grenade resulting in the room being completely covered by smoke.... ---- Standing in the door way to the living room, Anthony watched as Karen worked on Lewis who was currently resting on the sofa. Luckily the bullet had gone straight through and hadnt ended up stuck inside. Because of this, Karen was able to stop the wound bleeding enough so he wouldnt die of blood loss and was now currently trying to sew up the wound. However she was currently having some trouble and was constantly moaning about hard it was and starting to loose faith in herself which had actually suprised Anthony and everyone else. Up until now they thought of Karen as a different person but they were now beginning to see the girl inside, the scared less confident one..... "you can do it, I know you can" Anthony suddenly assured her causing her to turn around and look at him, at first looking like she was gonna snap at him for making her jump but instead she just thought for a moment studying his face before answering with a smile on her face. "you know....I think thats the most dumb less thing you've ever said to me" Karen stated and Anthony laughed before responding. "so better than the date to the city of the dead?" Anthony asked Karen who looked a little suprised so he continued "yeh...I kinda overheard" Anthony stated rubbing the back of his embarrissed but she didnt mind. "well you did keep me there over night" Karen stated and the two laughed before Karen sighed and began patching up Lewis to much failure until Anthony came over to her. "anything I can do?" Anthony asked and Karen nodded gesturing for him to hold the pressure while she sewed up the wound. ---- Spinning around through the doorway, Bella quickly shined her flashlight around and at first didnt see anyone until someone suddenly appeared in a doorway and went to shoot her but instead she got him first and shot him multiple times in the chest before moving forward through the house. However as she was looking around for her next and final target she was suddenly tackled to the floor by them as he pinned her down and kicked her hard in the rib cage before she could yell out for help and then put his hands on her throat beginning to strangle her. Panic quickly rising inside of her, she thrashed about and kicked but he was firmly sitting ontop of her so she couldnt move and she could tell his arms were bigger than many others meaning that it wouldn't take long to strangle her and soon she was starting to be proved right as she began to loose her air quickly. Gasping for little air she could her legs began getting weak and soon she couldnt barely lift them as her hands desperatly clawed down his bag but doing nothing at all, she watched as her vision began to go black but just before it went completely she watched as a arrow went straight through the mans head. Soon enough the grip on her throat was gone and she gasped for air overjoyed when her vision returned and she watched as Will kicked the man off of her before holding out his hand for her to take, his crossbow in the other hand at his side. Taking his hand, Will lifted Bella up to her feet once she got her breath back and the woman quickly hugged him tight unable to hide the tears that poured down her face as she didnt let him go while he just remained standing there holding her as she did, gently rubbing her back to calm her. "its ok....your safe" Will whispered to her while glaring at the now dead body of the unnamed leader "now lets go" Will said after a few minutes and leaning down to retrieve his arrow before the two began walking out of the house. During this, Logan was heading out as well before he suddenly felt someone grab his leg weakly and looked down to see the unnamed guy Bella had shot in the chest repeatedly. He had blood coming out of his mouth and his eyes looked like they were about to close suddenly. "please.....h-help" the man said but Logan just raised his gun and fired blasting the man's head apart. "you dont desearve help" Logan told the dead body before exiting the house and following Will and Bella back to their group's house. Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues